


美味肉酱面

by roseroseyang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 水仙, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroseyang/pseuds/roseroseyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉酱面嘛，就是肉啊，因为乱七八糟所以就成肉酱了吧……远目（。<br/>起名无能星人，嗯……其实就想看3P而已……_(:з)∠)_ 吧唧哥哥穿越梗……咳咳，就吃个肉吃个肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	美味肉酱面

“哇哦，Steve。”趴床上的James晃着手中的遥控器，刚切到一个成人频道，性感火辣的女郎正款款摇摆着纤细的腰肢，摆出各种诱惑的造型。“这个时代的电视节目居然这么开放啊。”

穿着睡衣的Steve面红耳赤地拿走遥控器换了个台，不自然地点头：“是的。这个公寓的电视系统是统一安装的，我……我们平时不怎么看。”

James凑过来盯着他看了几秒，邪笑了起来：“你们现在是恋人了，为什么不？时代的进步不是么？”

Steve的脸更红了。

“哦，我知道了，”James露出一脸“我是个白痴”的表情：“你们当然不想看这个。那么……就是说有另外一种类型的咯？呃，你懂……没有美艳的姑娘们的那种……”

“Bucky！”

“嗯？”刚刚洗完澡的Bucky围着浴巾打开浴室的门出来：“叫我？”

Steve的头上差点要冒烟了：“不，没事。”

Bucky疑惑地歪头看看他，又看看旁边的James。

James忍不住笑了起来：“嗨，不用那么大声，兄弟，我又不是听不见。”他忽然脸色一变，吃惊的问：“你们不是还没做过吧？噢不不不，别告诉我这是真的，我就说之前说到这个的时候你们怎么没反应。我什么时候变得这么没有行动力了，喜欢的人就在身边居然还能忍？”

Steve已经不想说话了。

Bucky愣了一下，冷静地陈述：“你好像很迅速就接受了两个男人可以成为情人做爱的事实。”

James觉得被冒犯一样申辩道：“为什么不？我可没有性别歧视，何况还是跟自己最好的哥们儿，我不觉得有什么不好。”

Bucky看了他一眼，关上浴室门，淡定地走到床边：“我们做过了，当然。”

Steve跳起来扯过一条毛巾开始给Bucky擦头发，典型逃避问题的举动。

James咯咯笑起来：“我就说嘛，那感觉怎么样？”

“很不错。”

“哇哦~好像……我有点好奇了。”

“Bucky！”Steve停下手里的动作瞪他，脸红的能滴出血来。

“你不会就只会说这一句了吧？快告诉我你们谁上谁下？”

“你觉得呢？” Bucky仿佛扯了一下嘴角。

“我……有点不太确定。我当然很想要Steve，但是感受他在里面似乎也是个挺有诱惑力的选择。”James摸着下巴很认真的考虑着。

“我们可不可以不讨论这个问题？”Steve深吸了一口气，无奈的放下毛巾开始铺床。

他整理好两个枕头，掀开被子，又把沙发垫拉到床边飞快地躺上去，一副万事俱备只欠关灯的架势，如果忽略他下面撑起的小帐篷的话。天知道从拿走遥控器开始他就有点感觉了，充满性暗示的画面，深爱的人就在手边，是个男人都会有感觉的好么！何况这人还变成了双份，双倍的诱惑力，真该感谢他四倍的自制力。

James瞄了他一眼， “你不是真打算睡觉了吧？”

Steve无奈的叹气：“不然呢？”

James看看Steve又看看Bucky，后者正在换睡衣，充满力量的背部线条随着动作起伏，揭掉浴巾后露出完美的臀型。James吞了吞口水：“呃，也许这么说有点变态，但是我忽然发现我的屁股看起来很不错，一点都不输给你。”

Bucky回过头看他，“Steve的更赞。”

Steve简直觉得快烧起来了，偏偏那两个一点自觉都没有，还在兴致勃勃的讨论。

“真的？你知道他变成大块头以后我还没什么机会好好观察过，他穿队长制服的时候看起来该死的辣，但是脱下来给人看的机会可真不太多。”

“真的，手感也很棒。”

“我说，你们能停止讨论我的屁股了么？”

“不能。”James送给他一个“乖，别插嘴”的笑容。

Steve无力地倒回沙发垫，心里默念着一会儿去冲凉一会儿去冲凉。

Bucky眼里闪过一丝捉狭，若无其事地跨过Steve的垫子坐到床边，脚掌若有若无掠过Steve的小帐篷，耳边依稀传来Steve倒抽了一口气的声音。

James冲Bucky眨眨眼睛，“Steve，不介意给你最亲爱的Bucky展示一下？你看说不准我什么时候就要走了，好歹留下点深刻的回忆嘛。”

这次Steve是真倒抽了一口气，坐起来严肃地说：“Bucky，别这样，我们和以前不一样了，这也和以前我们互相……不同。”

James也换上严肃认真的语气看着Steve：“当然，要是相同的话我才不会提议呢。我知道你有反应了，难道你不想要我么？”他轻笑了起来：“来吧，别忍了，我比任何人都了解你，Steve。这里没别人，除了你，和我。”

一阵静默。

Steve看向旁边的Bucky，熟悉的面孔，熟悉的目光，隐藏着熟悉的渴望。

Steve永远都不会拒绝Bucky的要求，也舍不得让他等待，Steve伸手抚上Bucky的后颈，慢慢靠近。沾上那份柔软的一刻，就忍不住探出舌头，如同安抚一般擦过舌尖，掠过上颌，巡视过每一个齿间，再纠缠住舌头，与他一起让这个吻更深沉。

Bucky的双手缠上他的脖子，随着吻加深，从睡衣的圆领里钻进去，抚过他的肩胛。

他们吻得难舍难分，身上的睡衣似乎变得多余起来。Steve把Bucky从床上拉下来，带着热度的手从Bucky的睡衣下摆钻进去，紧贴着皮肤往上摸索，摩擦过腰线和完美的腹肌，直到撩起的衣摆高过胸部，才停下亲吻帮Bucky把睡衣脱了下来。

Bucky配合地抬起手，然后扯着Steve的衣领直接把他的衣服扒了下来。没错，扒下来，要不是Steve配合迅速，估计那件衣服就报废了。

一旁的James挑挑眉，似乎感到裤子有点紧。

Bucky赤裸着上身，嘴唇嫣红，微微喘息，眼神却带点挑衅得看着Steve。他跨坐在Steve腿上，隔着裤子都能明显感到Steve滚烫的欲望， 像要把他灼伤。

Steve宠溺地翘起嘴角，拉过他的唇轻啄，然后沿着下巴脖子，一寸一寸地吻到左肩。Bucky瑟缩了一下，想要闪躲，Steve搂住他，低声说：“别动，就这样，别动。”

Bucky僵坐着任Steve的唇舌舔过左臂与肩膀的接缝，丑陋的伤痕却因为与周遭不同的皮肤带来更敏感的触觉，麻酥战栗的感觉似乎从接缝深处蔓延到背脊下方，引出更炽热的情潮。

“Bucky，别逃避，我会一直在这里。”Steve断断续续的低语随着舔吻传入耳中，Bucky伸出左手抬起Steve的头，沉静得看入他的眼睛：“我不会逃避，但也不会喜欢它。”

Steve笑了：“没关系，我会替你喜欢，属于你的，我都喜欢。”

他们以前从来不会讨论这个，因为Bucky从来不说，在床上也不太愿意让Steve碰他的左手。Steve觉得Bucky只是需要时间，他相信他可以从过去的梦魇中摆脱，只要他给予Bucky更多的关怀，更多的陪伴，让Bucky相信他会永远陪在他身边。但是今天，也许有什么不同，也许是来自过去的自己给了Bucky勇气，使他终于能将这个噩梦说出口。

“就算它沾满了无辜之人的鲜血？”

“那不是你的错。”

Bucky的声音微微发抖：“就算如此，我也不可能原谅我自己。”

“没关系，你不需要一个人承担。”沉沉的拥抱伴随着深沉的承诺：“我不会再允许任何人用任何方式折磨你，包括你自己。”

Bucky紧紧抱住Steve，如同溺水的人抱住一线希望。

“我……我想说的是……咳……”

忽然被两道目光猛然盯住的感觉可真让人紧张，虽然其中一道算是自己的，James吞了吞口水，“我想说的是……你们在这里讨论这个真的没问题么？泄露太多细节给我可不是什么好事儿啊。”

Steve摩挲着Bucky的瞬间绷紧的背部，缓缓说：“其实就算我们不说你也能猜到不少，Bucky经历过难以想象的痛苦……我不能透露具体内容，但是请不要忘记，我们一定会重遇，所以无论在任何情况下，千万不要放弃自己。”

James的表情有一瞬间的空白，但他很快又故作轻松得笑起来：“我在你心目中就是那么脆弱不经事的温室花朵么？别忘了以前是谁在巷子里打跑了一群欺负你的混蛋啊，还有是谁一直在战场上替你清理掉背后那些不长眼的敌人的。”

Steve并没有笑，他抱紧怀里的Bucky，眼睛却紧紧盯着James：“答应我。”

James收起玩世不恭的表情，郑重地回答：“好。好的，我答应你。”

Steve松了口气，微微笑起来：“还有，在巷子里的时候是我们一起打跑的，可别逞英雄了。”

James喷笑出声：“是的是的，你可厉害了，我找到你的时候你都快赢了。”

Steve的笑声随着胸口的震动传给Bucky。Bucky沉默地收紧手臂，抬头对着Steve的唇狠狠吻下去。他的记忆依然不完整，他们说的事情他并不记得，听起来就像是别人的故事，酸涩的感觉悄悄流入胸口，他不拥有他们的过去，他只有现在。

Bucky把他推到在垫子上，凶狠的吻从唇上移到脖子、胸口，印下鲜红的痕迹。

对于他的热情，Steve当然欢迎，只是太过急切让他有点措手不及，只能喘息着一遍遍抚摸着Bucky的背部。

Bucky的吻一路来到下腹部，呼吸的热气仿佛能穿透睡裤吹拂到Steve的阴茎上，那里似乎更硬了。Bucky抬头与他对视一眼，拉下他的裤子，精神抖擞的小Steve立刻弹了出来，硬挺得几乎贴着腹部。Bucky嘴角微挑，得意得看了Steve一眼，张口含了进去。

Steve深吸了口气：“噢，天啊，Buck……天啊……”他克制住强烈想要在Bucky口中抽插的欲望，手插入Bucky的头发里抚摸。

舌尖细致地划过柱身，在顶端稍稍停留，满意地听到Steve越发不规则的喘息，用手拢住底部，轻轻拨动两个小球，同时吮吸着让硬物慢慢滑出口腔，再深深的埋头，舌头紧贴着阴茎滑动。湿热柔软的触感刺激得Steve越发的胀大，终于忍不住抓住Bucky的头发，轻轻耸动胯部，在Bucky的嘴里抽插起来。Bucky没有退缩，配合Steve的抽插努力吞咽着他的阴茎，在Steve插入的时候深深吞入，深喉的动作让龟头轻触到咽喉的软腭，引起轻微的呕吐反射，喉头不住痉挛收缩着，带着吸力摩擦过顶端的小孔，强烈的快感让Steve的肌肉开始收缩，他就要到了。Steve喘息着松手，呻吟着想让Bucky退开。但是Bucky没理会他的暗示，更加卖力地吞吐着，他能感受到Steve的小腹轻微抽搐，于是他更大力地吮吸着，直到Steve低吼着释放在他嘴里，Bucky一滴不漏的都吞了进去。

Steve躺在垫子上喘了口气，快感来的太快，他还来不及细细体味，不得不说Bucky越来越高杆了，他拉起Bucky仰头吻上，交换着口腔的津液也交换着带点酸涩的味道。

Bucky在接吻的间隙调侃：“味道很重哈？”

Steve笑了：“你知道原因，你肯定也一样。”他探手触摸到Bucky的火热依然还挺立在他小腹上方，“想轻松点吗？”

Bucky忍不住在他手心里微微挺动，淅淅沥沥的前液沾湿了还未退的睡裤。Steve亲吻他的唇，轻轻道了声抱歉，把他平放在垫子上，温柔地替他除去睡裤。

Bucky的欲望带着水光紧贴着腹部，泛着诱人的光泽，Steve赞叹地握住它，轻轻撸动了两下，惹得Bucky发出短促又轻微满足的叹息。Steve俯身含住他一边的乳头，另一只手也不闲着爱抚另外一边。上下的刺激让Bucky呻吟出声，微微分开腿露出隐秘的后穴，股沟不停擦过Steve又已经抬头的阴茎，仿佛在邀请Steve赶快插入。

Steve停下来，从阴茎上骤然离开的手让Bucky发出一声抱怨的轻哼，Steve安抚地吻了一下他的顶端：“别着急，我们太久没做了，我不想伤害你。”他起身想寻找润滑剂和安全套，却看见James在床上已经解开了裤子，正在给自己手活。

Steve瞬间红透了脸：“对不起，刚才太投入了……”

James正沉浸在快感里，听到他说话才回过神：“哦哦，没关系，你们……你们继续，我能自己解决，我很好，真的。”

Steve张口想说什么，但是看着James一脸坦然的表情，只好闭上嘴。

James这样子让他想起了从前，年少轻狂的少年时代，那时候他们哥俩好到互相看过摸过都不是什么大事。后来进了军营，那地方连女人都几乎找不到一个，小伙子们互相解决问题简直更普遍了。只不过解决问题和做爱不一样，那时的他们还未懂得什么是爱，还在憧憬着总有一天回到家乡会有个温柔善良的女孩，结婚生子，替对方小孩起个教名什么的，再一起慢慢老去，坐在夕阳里互相取笑对方当年的傻逼样。

直到那段横亘七十年的分离……

James放慢手上的动作，呲牙咧嘴地打断他的回忆：“说实话，看你们这样，真不敢相信你们之前居然忍了好几周。你们早该做这个的，真的，不用顾虑我。”他瞄了眼半躺在垫子上的Bucky，因为欲望得不到满足，半张的眼睛含着水汽，湿漉漉地看着他们……

天啊，我都不知道自己原来还能有这样的表情，James的内心嚎叫着。

他看Steve依然没有动作，问道：“怎么了，你不会是傻了吧？以前我们又不是没这么干过，我还替你撸过呢，只不过没这么……嗯……深入过。”

Steve总算找回了自己的声音：“能……帮我把床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套拿出来吗？”

“Sure.”James把东西扔了过来，眨眨眼睛，“细心点，punk！”

Steve眯着眼扯开个笑容：“不用提醒，jerk！”

他回过头回到Bucky身边，在耐心的爱人唇上一吻：“久等了，我爱你……”

甜蜜的爱语换来爱人热烈的回应，Bucky的舌席卷过他口腔里每一寸领地，吞下所有可能的推拒或是呻吟，热切得如同等待了一生。Steve尽力回吻他，他明白Bucky内心的不安全感，所以竭尽所能的回应他一切索求，用行动明白无误地告诉他，一切都好，他在他身边，哪里也不会去。

他分开Bucky的双腿，仔细地在入口涂满润滑液，小心地插入一根手指：“疼吗？”

冰冷的液体让Bucky皱了皱眉，喉咙里溢出一声低低地呜咽，很久没有使用过的部位传来被侵入的刺痛，后穴的肌肉不自觉的收缩，箍紧了谨慎地入侵者。Steve立刻停了下来，紧张地注意着Bucky的表情，试图从蛛丝马迹中找出一丝不适。

最初的刺激过去之后，Bucky渐渐习惯了手指在身体里的感觉，冰凉的液体也被他俩的体温捂得微微发热，穴口慢慢放松下来。Steve慢慢抽动手指，回旋着让润滑液顺着缝隙一点一点浸入，同时不忘爱抚刚刚被冷落许久的小Bcuky。

Bucky仰躺着，一条腿挂在Steve腰间，看着Steve额角亮晶晶的汗水，腿根部抵着Steve的硬热，不用猜都知道他忍得很辛苦。他轻轻扭了下腰，穴口有节奏地“咬”了Steve的手指一口，催促道：“可以了，快进来。”

Steve抬眼看着他湿润的眼睛，拒绝：“还不行，你会受伤的。”

哦，Bucky不会知道他刚刚用了多大的自制力才抵受住了刚才那小小的挑逗。

Bucky的内部紧致柔软，随着手指入侵细微地蠕动着、排挤着，紧紧地包围着他的手指，让他几乎想立刻就埋入其中冲刺，让爱人发出哭泣般的呻吟。但他还是忍住了，他明白Bucky的想法，如七十年前一样，他永远都明白Bucky会有多替他着想，所以他越发耐心地开拓着，不理会伴侣那点小小的“心机”。

Bucky撇了下嘴角，不死心地露出puppy eyes的表情，委屈地说：“我想要你，好久了……”

Steve没有回答，只是喘着粗气加入一根手指，不客气地按上他熟悉的一点，明显地感到Bucky浑身抖了一下，成功地让他闭上嘴。

两根手指在里面交错按压，旋转交叉，时不时分开擦过Bucky的敏感点。快感在Bucky体内慢慢叠加，配合阴茎上温柔的爱抚， Bucky忍不住细细呻吟起来。Steve还觉得不够似的，低头含住他的顶端，舌尖刷过铃口，让Bucky发出一声尖细的抽气，赶紧出声阻止：“不！Steve，快停下！我不想……那么快……”

后穴中四处点火的手指立刻停了下来，Steve抬头吻住他，左手握紧他的阴茎，把他从濒临高潮的边缘拉回来。

从高处骤然滑落的感觉让Bucky一阵眩晕，被强制中断的高潮逼出了他的眼泪。Steve轻柔地吻去他眼角的湿润，低声安抚：“好的，亲爱的，好的，我们不着急，慢慢来。”

Bucky抱住Steve的脖子咬了一口，狠狠地说：“谁特么的要慢慢来，我要你进来！就！现！在！”

Steve舔舔他的唇，微笑着印下甜蜜的一吻：“只有这个不行，亲爱的，这个得听我的。”

Bucky有时候真是恨死对方四倍的自制力了，明明已经都快要爆炸了还能忍住，要不是戳在自己身上那根又烫又硬的小Steve随时随地都在彰显存在感，他都要以为他不行了呢。

“你就是不肯放弃，是吧？”Bucky瞪着Steve，无奈又有点纵容。

Steve愣了一下，记忆中熟悉的对白跟眼前的人重叠起来，喉咙有点发堵。他眨眨眼睛，忽略眼角开始堆积的涩意，用唇堵住恋人的嘴：“当然，永不！”

这个吻带着深切的欲望，爱慕，还有怀念。Bucky顺从地张开嘴迎接他，卷起舌头与他共舞，同时腿打得更开，放松自己迎合Steve第三根手指的进入。

Steve的手并不娇小，虽然不可能有常人四倍那么夸张，但是三根手指已经让Bucky明显感受到胀痛。Bucky想努力放松自己，但是某些部位的肌肉并不受主观愿望控制，越是受到刺激越会紧张，只能慢慢适应。Steve越发缓慢的进入，轻柔地转动手指，让Bucky一点点将三根手指吞到根部，才慢慢抽动了一下。Bucky吸口气扶住Steve的手臂，不知道是想鼓励还是推拒，Steve停了下来，等待他适应。过了一会儿，Bucky点点头，示意Steve可以继续了，Steve才又开始缓慢抽动旋转起来。

这比较耗费时间，但是Steve一点也不在乎，他只想让Bucky觉得舒服，毕竟他自己的家伙可比三根手指粗多了，他不希望Bucky因为这个受到一点伤害。手指在Bucky体内打着圈，偶尔曲起一两根撑开内壁，一点一点的按摩放松着括约肌，指尖轻柔擦过前列腺，既给予一定的刺激，又不会让Bucky马上就射出来。

Bucky的呼吸随着手指的活动起伏，时而急促时而深缓，刚刚被强压下的欲望又开始炽热起来。他抬手擦去Steve额上大滴的汗水，拉过他轻吻了一下，盯着他的眼睛说：“可以了，真的。”

Steve望进灰蓝色的眼睛里，确定他没有任何勉强，才点点头，抽出了手指。温暖湿润的穴口紧贴着抽出的手指急剧缩小，仿佛在极力挽留，最后只留下泛着水光的一点小口。

手指上还存留着爱人温软粘腻的感觉，Steve盯着那里吸了口气，勉强稳住手给自己戴上安全套，抬起Bucky的双腿抵住入口，询问的眼光飘向Bucky。

Bucky手扶住他的肩膀，肯定地点点头。

Steve终于一寸一寸顶入他的身体。

Bucky一边深呼吸一边努力放松自己，Steve太大了，比三根手指大了许多，虽然因为细致的前戏不至于撕裂，但依然让他有饱胀得下一秒就要裂开的感觉。他努力配合Steve进入的速度，所幸Steve依然极富耐心和小心，推入得非常缓慢，一点点的占据所有的空隙，就像他占据Bucky的心，温柔又坚决。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Steve终于进到最里面，他担忧地看着恋人紧皱的眉头：“你还好么？”

Bucky捧住他的脸，严肃地回答：“别担心，我很好，我没有受伤。不痛，只是太胀了，所以，你快点动。”

Steve被他一本正经的表情逗笑了，他亲亲Bucky的额头，小心地抽出一部分再插入，换来Bucky抽噎的呼吸声。

Steve赶紧停下，略带痛苦的说：“Buck，我……快要忍不住了……”

“那就别忍，别停下，我没事，真的。我爱你！”

Steve发出一声压抑的低吼，抱住Bucky的腰开始动起来。一开始是缓慢的抽插，柔软的内壁紧紧地裹住他的欲望，仿佛不想让他移动一分一毫，渐渐速度越来越快。

Bucky被他撞得发出一阵急促的低吟，穴口热辣辣的，说不上疼痛，但也不算好受。慢慢地终于适应了Steve的大小，热辣的感觉退去，充盈酸胀的感觉涌了上来，抽出时的挽留，插入时的满胀，慢慢化作酸软隐约的快感从尾椎上升到大脑，他伸手握住自己的前端撸动起来，之前因为入侵而半软的阴茎很快恢复了精神，快感立刻随着他的动作飙升。他半张开眼，看着Steve专注的表情露出了一个微笑，一个真正的微笑。

Steve几乎要被这个微笑夺走呼吸，他忍不住加快速度大力地冲撞着自己的爱人，埋头与爱人的唇舌纠缠，把他所有的呻吟全部都吞进肚子。

Bucky上下两张嘴都被Steve有力地占据着，他伸手抱住Steve的肩膀，腿缠上Steve的腰，微微挺起腰将臀部送上Steve的胯部，令其进入得更深。这种感觉很好，被Steve用力拥抱占有的感觉很好，可以深深的感觉到被需要被保护被珍爱，好像他就是Steve的一切，即便只是一时的错觉也没有关系。Steve就像一个灯塔，一段午后的阳光，足以驱散他灵魂深处的黑暗和寒意，就像一个锚，足以稳定住他空寂飘渺的灵魂。

Steve放开他唇，流连地吻过他的额头、眉毛、鼻尖和嘴角，温柔得仿佛要滴出水来，但是他下半身的动作却异常激烈，阴茎深深地插入再抽出，穴口周围的肌肉被这略带粗暴的抽插带动地轻微起伏，一下一下仿佛要将自己钉入Bucky的身体一般。两人汗湿的皮肤熨帖摩擦着，粘腻地交换着彼此的体温，周围的空气也似乎被热浪蒸腾起来，把两个人笼罩在情欲的空间里。

Steve忽然停了下来，直起腰，拉开Bucky想自我抚慰的双手。Bucky顺从得任他将自己的双手握住拉过头顶，用一只手按住。Steve伸出一根手指轻轻压住Bucky的唇，低声说：“嘘，别动，交给我。”

Bucky眯着眼睛看他，伸出舌头舔过Steve的手指，惹得Steve收回手指，吸了口气：“别玩儿火。”

Bucky明显感觉到体内的硬物胀大了一点，他得意得舔舔唇：“你在等什么？”

Steve的阴茎跳动了一下，他伸手握住Bucky的硬热，起初只是像爱抚猫咪一样轻轻得摸了两下，Bucky不满地动了动腰，Steve按住他，又开始缓慢地抽插起来。这次跟之前不同，缓慢的抽出，猛力的插入，进去之后还在深处打了个圈。Bucky屏息感受着，直到Steve猛地撞上他里面的那一点，他忍不住发出了小声的尖叫，浑身都抖了起来。

Steve笑了，握住Bucky的阴茎配合插入的节奏撸动起来，每一下都准确的刺激到那个点。

Bucky只能丢盔弃甲得哭喊出来，他挣扎着想要摆脱Steve的束缚，但是Steve单手用力地按住他的双手，Bucky从那力度中能感知Steve是认真的，所以不敢太用力挣开，只能任由Steve揉搓着他，享用着他，在Steve的冲刺中一下一下地弹跳着，腰部被刺激得不停扭动，间接给两人带来更多的快感。

Bucky只觉得越来越热，从内部中心燃烧的热度烘烤着他，意识渐渐飘远，只留下炽烈的快感，在Steve剧烈的抽插中，在他有魔力的抚慰下，攀上顶点，哭着射在Steve的手里，强烈的射精反应另他的后穴极度收缩，Steve也低吼着射了出来，他们喘息着抱在一起，一同沉浸在接近天堂的极乐里。

tbc


End file.
